The Christmas Ball
by Sofie Nrgaard
Summary: Draco is married. His wife does all she can to be a perfect wife and to hold the years biggest event. Thanks to Angie Nicholl and Alazne for letting me borrow their charries. Read and review please. Not done, will be soon.. (I've promised my friend that.)
1. Return from Azkaban

Chapter 1. The Christmas Ball.  
  
Lucius returned from his fun with Lucretia, to the Malfoy Manor. As he  
  
stepped inside he sensed the quietness. He looked around trying to fine a  
  
house elf. A little one past him, without saying a word. "Ahem... Where can  
  
I find my wife?" The house elf turned to him. "The Master has returned!" It  
  
bowed to him so deeply that it's long nose touched the floor. Lucius smirked,  
  
still waiting for an answer. "Mrs. Malfoy is in the blue bedroom." The house  
  
elf bowed again and continued it's way to the kitchen, "The blue bedroom,  
  
my bedroom," he muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs. He  
  
reached the door and could hear Narcissa inside. He raised his fist to knock  
  
on the door, when it opened. "Lucius?!" Narcissa took several steps back.  
  
"You're back..?!" He walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Yes I am." He looked at her, she was wearing a silvergray dress, make-up  
  
and her hair was up. "Are you going anywhere?" She looked up at him. "Yes,  
  
as the matter of fact I am, I have a date..." She looked down, knowing he  
  
would be angry. "A date? With who, Narcissa?" "A friend.." Lucius took a  
  
step closer to her. "Come here!" She looked at him. "Lucius, please don't.."  
  
"Shut up! And come here!" His voice was deadly cold, Narcissa didn't dare  
  
to do anything, than what she was told. "Who?" She shook her head, she  
  
didn't wanted him to know. "Okay, then.." He said turning her around,  
  
holding her arms behind her back. "You wont tell... Okay, why do you sleep  
  
inhere?" She took a deep breath and looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Because I missed you.." He smirked. "Missed me? Lets see how much  
  
you've missed me.." He pushed her over to the bed and down on it. "Lucius,  
  
please..." "Shut up!"He pulled up her dress as he took down his pants, and  
  
took her. He left her a few minutes later. She was silently crying on the bed.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Narcissa." He stood still looking at her, she still had her beauty  
  
and the schoolgirl innocence. Lucius smirked. "You were on your way out,  
  
right?" narcissa carefully got up and pulled her dress back down. The tears  
  
had stopped streaming from her sensual blue eyes. This puzzled Lucius,  
  
normally she would cry for hours when he had taken her like that, against  
  
her will. "Yes Lucius, I was on my way out on a date. Don't wait up for me."  
  
She looked at him in her mirror, while she was re-doing her hair. "Hmm.."  
  
Lucius responded. "And what if I choose to wait up for you?" Narcissa turned  
  
to him and smiled. "Your lose." She clapped her hands and she was gone.   
  
  
  
Narcissa appeared in The Three Broomsticks, she looked around and  
  
hook a little floo powder. "Hogwarts," she whispered, and a few seconds  
  
later she stepped out of the fire in the office of Severus Snape. "Welcome  
  
Cissa..." Narcissa smiled at him. "Hello Severus.." He closed a few books  
  
on his desk and got up. He slipped a hand around her waist. She smiled at  
  
him. "He's back Severus, we'll have to be careful now. Is that lovely  
  
daughter of yours here tonight?" Severus smiled and traced the lines around  
  
her mouth with his free hand. "No, it's her day off." He looked briefly at his  
  
desk. "She wants me to come to her Christmas Bal.. But Lucius will be  
  
there." Narcissa hit him over his fingers. "You'll wait your naughty boy. Yes  
  
he'll be there, but so will Lucretia." Severus looked disappointed, "I don't  
  
want him to know Cissa.. He doesn't like me much as it is.."Narcissa looked  
  
at him, he looked worried. "Okay, but you'll come, I'm sure Emeline can  
  
figure something out..." "You told Emeline about us?!" Narcissa slapped him  
  
across his face. "No! And I do hope you put a silent spell on your office."  
  
Severus took a hand to his cheek. "Yes." "Good boy Severus. Now, go lock  
  
the door." Narcissa pattered him on the head. As he went to lock the door,  
  
Narcissa took of her cloak and turned to the fireplace. She flicked her wand  
  
making the fire lit up more. "You really should let me decorate your office."  
  
She turned back to him. He stood still looking at her. "Cissa..." She smiled  
  
at him. "Yes Severus. Or should I say Snivellus?" He shook his head.  
  
"Come here Snivellus." Severus walked up to her. "Please don't call me that  
  
Cissa..." She took hold of his cloak. "Why? Don't you like you nickname  
  
Snivellus?" She unbuttoned his cloak. "No Cissa, I don't, please stop calling  
  
me that." Narcissa didn't answer him, she pulled his cloak down. "Sch..."  
  
She kissed his chest, it was moving fast. "Calm down Severus, She pushed  
  
him down in the floor. "Severus..." She kissed his naked chest.   
  
Narcissa smiled as she kissed him. "Cissa, what did Lucius say when  
  
you left today? You were a little late.." She looked up at him, still panting  
  
from their activity. "He wanted to know who I was going out on a date with."  
  
She closed her eyes. "And then he..... raped.... me, he wanted to make sure  
  
I had missed him. Severus stroke her hair. "You should be treaded like a  
  
queen." She took his hand and kissed it. "You think I'm a queen?" He sat up.  
  
"Yes.." Narcissa looked at him. "Thank you Severus.." Narcissa got up and  
  
placed a foot on his chest, to prevent him from getting up. She took of her  
  
dress, leaving her naked except a belt. She removed her foot. "Get up."  
  
When he didn't move she took off her belt, playing with is, transfigured it to  
  
a cane. "Get up!" He got up. "Cissa, we need to talk." She lowered the cane.  
  
"Talk?" She looked at him. "Talk about what?" He put his hand on her  
  
shoulder. "We'll have plenty of time for that later." He looked at the cane and  
  
her disappointed face. "We have to talk about us.." She looked at him.  
  
"Severus, no not now.." He nodded and took on his cloak, leaving to hang  
  
loosely from his shoulder, he also picked up her dress. "Put it on.." She put  
  
it on, and looked at him Severus?" He sat down behind his desk, inviting her  
  
to sit down n his knees. She chose to sit on the chair opposite him instead.  
  
"What will we do, how often can we meet?" She smiled at him. "As often as  
  
you want to Severus. I'm home alone at the manor all day, Lucius is  
  
working." He looked at her. "No, I don't want us to meet at your manor." She  
  
got up. "What's wrong with the manor?" He looked down. "Nothing.. I just  
  
don't like the place... I have this place in Hogsmeade, a little place, I haven't  
  
used it for years, but I could fix it up and.." She walked over to him and sat  
  
down on his knees. "It sounds wonderful, but please let me fix it up.." He  
  
smiled at her. "Okay." She smiled back at him and kissed him. "Have you  
  
been behaving good lately?" He gave into her kiss, and shook his head. "No  
  
I haven't.." She bite his lower lip, looking him in the eyes. "Then I'll have to  
  
punish you.." He nodded. "Yes, Cissa.." She had him bend over his desk  
  
and let the cane hit him. He didn't make a single sound, and when she  
  
stopped, he dragged her into his private chambers and treaded her like the  
  
queen she was to him.   
  
He was sleeping when Narcissa woke up. It was about lunchtime the  
  
next day, they had enjoyed each others company all night and morning. She  
  
gave him a kiss on the cheek, before getting up. She walked into his office  
  
to find her dress, she pulled it over head as she heard him awaking in the  
  
other room. "Cissa?" She smiled. "Yes?" "Are you leaving?" She stood in the  
  
doorway. "Yes.. I better get home, Lucius said something about waiting up  
  
for me.." He looked at her, he was still naked and the blankets had fallen to  
  
the floor in the night. "You don't want some breakfast or a bath before  
  
leaving?" She walked over to him. "No thanks.." She was his butt, it was still  
  
red from the spanking yesterday. "Come visit me soon Severus." She kissed  
  
him, and walked to his fireplace. "Owl me, about your little place.. Okay?" He  
  
nodded. She took some floo powder and cast it into the flames. "You don't  
  
have much left.." "I'll buy some new... I love you Cissa, I've always done.."  
  
She took one last look at him. "I know.. The Three Broomsticks." The flames  
  
became green an she stepped in. "See you.."  
  
From The Three Broomsticks she apparated home to the manor, back  
  
to the blue bedroom. Lucius was sitting on the bed, there was a strange  
  
scent about him. "Did you have fun in France Lucius?" She asked him,  
  
letting her hair down as she caught sight of him in the mirror. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" she smiled. "No reason. How's Lucretia?" He  
  
looked at her, with a strange look in his eyes, Narcissa never asked  
  
questions like that. "She's very fine.." He took his hand to the two tiny holes  
  
on his neck, just where she had bite him. He smiled thinking of it. "Where  
  
have you been?" She turned to him. "Nowhere.." She ran a finger trough her  
  
long silver blonde hair. "Narcissa... You know about Lucretia.." She snorted.  
  
"Only because I caught you in action.." He looked at her, it didn't suited her  
  
to be angry, but it suited her having secrets. "Yes you did... but do you  
  
honestly want me to catch you and... who ever he is..?" She shook her head  
  
and opened the closet. "No.. That would be horrible, but I doubt you'll ever  
  
find out who he is.." She took out her night gown and took of her dress. "Do  
  
I know him Narcissa?" She smiled to herself pulling on the night gown.  
  
"Yes.." She turned to him. "I'm tired Lucius, I would like to sleep." She sat  
  
down on the bed next to him. He put his arms around her, and pushed her  
  
down on her back. "Tell be Narcissa... please.." She shook her hear. "No."  
  
He smirked and bend down and kissed her, deeper and more lovingly than  
  
he had done in years. "Good night them.." He laid down beside her. "have  
  
you bought the gifts for Draco and Emeline?" She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Of course.." He put his hand on her stomach, she hadn't changed a whole  
  
lot since their wedding night. "Good... what are we giving them?" She felt his  
  
touch, but didn't mention it, she pulled the blankets over them. "Emeline will  
  
have service with their monogram on it and Draco will have a new cloak, I  
  
didn't know what else to give him." Lucius looked his wife deeply in the eyes.  
  
"Emeline will love you for that gift, but Draco, cloaks? No, let me buy him  
  
something, he might find useful." She looked scared at him, if it was  
  
something Lucius thought Draco might find useful, it was properly some  
  
thing bad. "And what would hat be Lucius?" He smiled. "A whip.." "NO!"  
  
Narcissa moved his hand. "You wont give him anything to hurt Emeline with,  
  
she's a wonderful girl, I know you think the same of her.." He put his hand  
  
back. "Okay,, I wont give him a whip...and yes I like Emeline, she always  
  
knows what to say.." He smiled. "I'll buy him something with a monogram  
  
on.. What would e a good idea? Bathrobes?" Narcissa looked angrily at him.  
  
"No.. He have that... the only thing they really need with the monogram, is  
  
gates to the fence around the manor." Lucius nodded. "Good thing.. Like  
  
ours.." He kissed her again, this time feeling that she gave into his kiss.  
  
"Why this sudden interest in me Lucius? You haven't kissed me like that  
  
since... when we were trying to have Draco.." "I don't know... You just seem  
  
so... changed.." He smiled at her and put his head down on the pillows. "Do  
  
you need anything Narcissa?" She looked at him. "No... only sleep.." She  
  
kissed his cheek and closed her eyes to sleep.   
  
  
  
December 28th 2003 ©Sofie 


	2. Severus' visit to the Malfoy Manor

Chapter 2. The Christmas Ball   
  
It was an early morning in the Malfoy Manor, when Draco woke up. There  
  
was a little owl zooming around his head. He grabbed the owl by it's leg and  
  
took the letter. He scanned it and sighed. He quietly got up, not waking his wife  
  
Emeline. He went to the kitchen. "Clay?! I want some breakfast, fast.. In the  
  
dining room.." Then he walked upstairs again, he went to the dressing room  
  
and put on his cloth for working. He peeked into the bedroom, Emeline was still  
  
sleeping. "Good.." He walked down to the diningroom and began to eat.  
  
Halfway through his meal a head popped out in the fireplace. "Malfoy, we need  
  
you... this might take days... " It was Percy Weasley the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, I just have to write a note to Emeline.."  
  
Percy nodded and disappeared. Draco quickly went for his office and wrote a  
  
little letter to Emeline. Then he walked back upstairs and put it on his pillow, he  
  
leaned in and kissed her cheek, she smiled in her sleep. "I love you." He  
  
whispered and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Emeline woke up a few hours later. The first thing she saw was Dracos  
  
letter. She read it. "Days? Wont be home for our day of the month? Can't  
  
promise he'll be home for Christmas?" Emeline cried as she read the letter.  
  
She loved Draco, she didn't care if he would miss their day of the month, but  
  
Christmas? She got up, and dressed in a boring grey dress and a black apron,  
  
if Draco wasn't home, there was no need in being pretty. Emeline made the  
  
bed, Draco would have shook his head if he had seen her, but she didn't care.  
  
She walked downstairs, the house elf had heard she was up and had prepared  
  
some breakfast for her. "No thanks Clay, not today.. Today we'll, yes We Will  
  
clean the whole Manor, and do something about the guestrooms." The house  
  
elf flapped it's ears. "Yes ma'am, ma'am is going to help Clay?" She nodded,  
  
"Yes I am, I don't have any other things to do, and I want it clean December  
  
23th in the evening, can we do that Clay?" The house elf nodded. "Yes ma'am,  
  
but ma'am needs to eat first.." She shook her head. "No.. We'll start in Dracos  
  
office, he still can't work in there alone. " The house elf bowed to her and  
  
smiled. "Yes ma'am, Clay will start immediately.." "No, you'll do the livingroom."  
  
Emeline watched as the house elf disappeared into the living room. Emeline  
  
walked into Dracos office, she could feel the vibrations from Lucius and  
  
Lucretia. "Maybe, this will help.." She cleaned everything except the locked  
  
draw, where Draco kept their money. She polished his desk, leaving everything  
  
on it as it was when he left it. Everything was shining when she after half an  
  
hour was finish, she only needed to do one thing. "Ma'am? What would you like  
  
clay to clean now?" "The floor in the ballroom." The house elf disappeared and  
  
Emeline found her wand. "Accio perfume." Her scent bottle came flying down,  
  
she grabbed it in her hand. She sprayed a little perfume into the office and  
  
closed the door. He waved her wand again and the scent bottle was standing  
  
at her dressing table upstairs. Next she went to her own office.   
  
At lunchtime they had cleaned all the downstair except the kitchen.  
  
Emeline sat down on the couch in the upstairs livingroom, exhausted. "Is the  
  
Ma'am hungry now? A little salad perhaps?" She nodded, "Bring it up here  
  
please.." But when clay came back with the tray, Emeline was sleeping on the  
  
couch. Clay left her to clean his kitchen. "Ma'am is so friendly and polite, not  
  
like the master, the master is stern and yells at poor clay all the time." There  
  
was a knock on the door. Clay went to open it. "Master Malfoy Senior." Lucius  
  
kicked the house elf away. "Where's my son?" The house elf got up. "The  
  
master is at work, but the mistress is upstairs." Lucius gave the house elf a little  
  
nod, and walked upstairs. "Emeline?" Emeline woke up hearing Lucius' voice.  
  
"I'm in the little livingroom.." Lucius walked in. "Hello dear." He kissed her hand  
  
and sat down. "What is it you look like?" She smiled. "Oh... just an old dress."  
  
he wouldn't tell him the truth, he would laugh at her and tell Draco to say  
  
something to her. "Ohh... Draco is working.. Right?" He sounded secretive.  
  
Emline nodded. "Yes, he wont be home the next few days.." Lucius looked  
  
around, they lived nicely, modern and yet with style. "Emeline, your little  
  
Christmas Bal, Lucretia and I.." "..Would like to spent the night together with  
  
our Narcissas knowledge.. Am I right?" Lucius nodded. "Yes you are.. Can you  
  
arrange that?" She smiled. "Yes, I can place you next to each other, but then  
  
I'll have to ask Narcissa about who she would like to sit with. You have any  
  
ideas?" He shook his head. "Emeline, how well do you and Narcissa talk?" She  
  
looked curiously at him. "Not that good.. Why? Is something wrong?" "No,  
  
everything is fine.." She smiled. "I've already asked her, she would like to sit  
  
next to my father.." Lucius got up. "It's Severus?!" Emeline looked scared at  
  
him. "What's Severus?" Lucius sat down again. "Nothing... I'll see you another  
  
time Emeline.. And I'm sorry if I hurt your house elf.." She smiled at him. "Yes  
  
I'll see you.." Lucius apparated away, and leaving Emeline confused about her  
  
father. She looked around. "Clay?!" The house elf didn't come. She got up, the  
  
house elf always came when she called. She took the stairs down and looked  
  
around. "Clay?" "He's not here Emeline.." Emeline turned around. "Father..  
  
What on earth is going on here?" He walked up to her. "I don't know Emeline,  
  
I had hoped you might tell me.." She smiled at him. "I'm so glad to see you.."  
  
She flung her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you too.  
  
Draco is?" "Working." Severus nodded. "Emeline I've received a letter from  
  
your mother.." Emeline buried her face in his shoulder. "Emeline? Lets go and  
  
sit down." He opened the door to her study and hold it for her. "Thank you  
  
father." She sat down behind her desk, inviting her father to sit down in the  
  
comfy armchair, Severus just closed the door and looked at her. "You have a  
  
sister?" Emeline nodded. "Yes, a ½ sister.." Severus looked at the chair, he  
  
wasn't sure if it would be soft enough for him to sit in. He sat down, ignoring the  
  
pain. "Anabella.. She's only a year younger than you, right?" Emeline nodded,  
  
"But what has that to do with you and me?" Severus looked at his daughter.  
  
"Not much, except that she's here, in England. She ran away from your  
  
mother.." The look in his eyes became serious. "Was she hard on you?"  
  
Emeline didn't look at him, she got up and made sure the door to the office was  
  
closed and locked. "Yes." Severus looked down, he knew she was talking the  
  
truth, when Emeline had been younger and had visited him in the winter, she  
  
had had terrible nightmares, often yelling 'Sorry mother' and 'Please stop it  
  
father I didn't do it." Severus knew that the 'father' had to be Igor Karkaroff.  
  
"Emeline, what did she and Igor do to you? And Anabella, if they hurt her too?"  
  
Emelines eyes were getting watery, she hated to talk about her childhood in  
  
Bulgaria, she only had a few years worth remembering of her childhood and all  
  
of them was from her time in England. Only a few glimpses of happiness was  
  
from Bulgaria. "Mother..." She shook her head. "Sorry Father, I can't talk about  
  
it.." Severus got up and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Stop being so formal  
  
and calling my father, call me dad." Emeline smiled and then she began to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I want you to know, and at the same time I don't.." She looked  
  
up at him. "Why didn't you take me?" Severus avoided her look. "Because, you  
  
see, your mother was only a student... My punishment for being with a student  
  
was that I never was allowed to see my child. Your mother thought the decision  
  
was too hard and allowed me to see you once a year, in the week your birthday  
  
was." Emeline caught his eyes. "But why weren't I sent to Beauxbaton then,  
  
when Karkaroff expelled me?" Severus combed her hair with his long pale  
  
fingers. "Because the ministry of Bulgaria and England, thought it best that you  
  
came to your other native country. I was trilled when i heard that you were  
  
coming to Hogwarts." Emeline smiled at her father. "Thanks." He pulled her  
  
close. "For what Emeline? I was horrible to you.." She dried her eyes in his  
  
cloak. "Yes, but I still loved you, because you were, and are, my father - I mean  
  
dad - and you were always there." Severus let out a little sigh of relieve. "Thank  
  
you Emeline." She let go of him. "Now you'll have to answer two questions of  
  
mine. One, What shall I do about Anabella? And two, what's going on with you  
  
and the Malfoys? Lucius accused you for something... I just told him that  
  
Narcissa wanted to sit with you, if she couldn't sit with him.." Severus smiled.  
  
"First, I just wanted you to know, she may be looking after you. And two, I can't  
  
tell you... Cis -Narcissa and I were friends in school." Emeline bite her lips and  
  
took a few steps backwards. "Is Narcissa having and affaire with you?" Severus  
  
sighed, and shook his head in disbelieve, how could she see it? "Yes, but don't  
  
tell.." She shook her head. "Do I look like an idiot?" He took a long look at her.  
  
"No, you look very beautiful." Emeline smiled. "Thanks.. I have one more  
  
question." Severus nodded. "Speak.." She sat down behind her desk.  
  
"Bedroom arrangements?" He smiled at her. "Give Lucius and Narcissa one,  
  
Lucretia one and me one.. Okay? I doubt anything will happen as long as we're  
  
here.." She smiled. "They done it before, so why not this time..." She looked up  
  
her father, he was smiling at her. "There will be no wands, I'll take them all and  
  
have Draco lock them up." "Good idea.. I have another good idea. That's about  
  
me going home.." Emeline nodded and went to unlock the door. "If you need  
  
any thing while Draco is away, don't hesitate in contacting me.." "I will dad..  
  
Have a nice day.."  
  
Emeline looked around. It was getting late, the sun had set and it was  
  
dark outside, though it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She closed the door  
  
to her office and walked upstairs, on the stairs she found her house elf. "Clay?"  
  
The house elf didn't answer her. "Lumos." Emeline whispered and couls now  
  
see the blood dripping from the house elfs head. "Ohh..." She sat down on the  
  
stairs. "Clay? Lucius... Our house elf isn't like yours.." She lay her wand down  
  
and touch the wound, it was deep and just the size of a boot. The house elf  
  
was dead. "Ohh.... Draco I wish you were here.." 


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3. Christmas Ball  
  
  
  
"Leya! Leya wake up..." Fred stood in the bedroom, awaking his wife.  
  
"Leya? Were going in 30 minutes.." She opened her eyes. "Yes.." Fred smiled  
  
and kissed her cheek and went downstairs again. He poured some coffee in  
  
a cup and put in a little cinnamon in it, it was only Christmas once a year. Leya  
  
came down a few minuted later, fully dressed and in her traveling cloak.  
  
"Uhmm.. What's the smell?" Fred smiled and handed her the cup. "Drink.." She  
  
took a sip and smiled at him. "Thank you Fred.. Why do we have to go now?  
  
I thought I was off duty today?" Fred kissed her on the neck. "You are, but we  
  
have a lot to do.. We have to buy Christmas gifs for all out friends and family,  
  
and we'll have to go to Madam Malkins to get a dress for you.." He smiled at  
  
her. "Okay.. I don't need a big dress Fred.." He nodded at her, but didn't say  
  
anything, he wasn't stupid enough to start an argument with her now. She  
  
finished her coffee. "Okay.. Lets go.. Are we going to Gringotts first?" Fred put  
  
his arm around her. "Yes.."   
  
He found the floo powder and put some in the flames. "You first dear.  
  
Leya stepped into the flames and said "Diagonalley"She disappeared, Fred did  
  
the same and appeared at Floriss'. He looked around for Leya, she was looking  
  
at some fabric at the store across the street. "To cheap for a Princess.." He  
  
smiled and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him. "I don't want to know  
  
the price..." "Okay.." He let her into Madam Malkins shop. A dressmaker  
  
greeted them. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, how can I be at your service?"  
  
Fred smiled at her. "We wish to talk to Madam Malkins." Leya looked at him.  
  
"No, we don't." She whispered, but he just help up his hand. "Sch.." The  
  
dressmaker smiled at them, I'm afraid that Madam will be occupied with the  
  
two Mrs Malfoys in a few hours." "But I don't need Madam Malkin to sow my  
  
dress. Fred..." she looked at him. "But I just want the best for you..." "And that's  
  
all very good Fred, but do we the time to wait? Emelines ball is in a few days,  
  
and we still have all our Christmas shopping to do.." She took his hand and  
  
look into his brown eyes. He avoided her look and nodded. "When will Madam  
  
Malkin be free?" The dressmaker smiled and opened the manager, "In 2 hours  
  
sir." Fred nodded at her. "We'll come back then." Fred led Leya out of the shop.  
  
"So, where should we go now?" Leya didn't answer him, and Fred could feel  
  
her cold aura. "I'm sorry Leya, I just want the best for you." she looked up at  
  
him and smiled. "Thanks Fred... But you don't have to use all your money at  
  
me..." "Ohh why shouldn't he?" A deep voice of a man came from the shadows,  
  
Leya went behind Fred. Fred knew she was still haunted. "Who are you to  
  
speak like that?" Remus Lupin stepped out of the shadow. "Dad!" Leya came  
  
out from behind Fred and gave her father a hug. "I'm sorry if I scared you..." He  
  
smiled and he and Fred shook hands. "What are you doing here dad?" Remus  
  
smiled. "I'm here with Minerva, helping her to find a present for Albus.. But I  
  
think i lost her in the crowd." Fred laughed. "I guess we'll still be at Emeline and   
  
Dracos when we receive our presents this year.." Remus smiled. "Yes.. Though  
  
it's just about full moon, so I'm sure if I can be there..." Leya looked sadly at  
  
him. "You have to..." "Remus? Where did you go?" Minerva McGonagall came  
  
up to them. "Fred, Leya.. So good to see you... How are you.." Fred blushed.  
  
"We're fine Professor.." She smiled. "Good.. Remus come.. You'll see your  
  
daughter again the 24th.." Remus nodded. "See you at the Malfoys'.." They  
  
walked away. Leya smiled at Fred. "Dad is great..." "Yeah.." Leya stood for a  
  
while in her own thoughts. "The two Mrs. Malfoys. " She looked up at Fred.  
  
"Narcissa... and?" Fred smiled, "Emeline of course.." Leya blushed. "Ohh..  
  
Yeah.. I guess I still think of her as a Snape.."   
  
Fred and Leya did all their Christmas shopping within a hour. "Now I only  
  
need your present, Fred." Leya smiled at him, in her hand she had several  
  
bags from all the different shops in Diagonalley. "What do you want?" Fred  
  
kissed her nose. "You.." She smiled and looked at the window of one of the  
  
many shops. "Seriously Fred." "Seriously, all I need is a good Christmas with  
  
my beautiful wife.. And all our friends." She looked at him, her eyes filled with  
  
love. "Fred, lets go to Madam Malkins.." He took her bags and let her inside the  
  
shop again. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Weasley", it was Madam Malkins herself  
  
greeting them. "I'll be with you in a second. She disappeared into the  
  
workroom. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'll have your dress ready tomorrow, are you coming  
  
to get it or shall we send it to you?" "Please send it.." Emeline stepped out f the  
  
workroom with Narcissa behind her. "Leya! Fred!" She flung her arms around  
  
her friends. "How are you?" Leya smiled and hugged Emeline back. "We're  
  
fine..." Narcissa stayed in the background, not talking to either of them. "How  
  
are you Emeline?" Emeline smiled. "I'm... well I'm fine.." Leya looked  
  
suspicious at her. "If you say so.." "Mrs. Weasley, come here.." Leya walked  
  
into the workroom. "Emeline, just come, if you feel like talking.." Emeline  
  
nodded at smiled at Leya, who disappeared behind the curtains. "So Fred, what  
  
are you giving Leya for Christmas?" Fred smiled at Emeline. "I can't tell you..  
  
You'll see.." Narcissa took hold of Emelines cloak. "Lets go, please.." Emeline  
  
waved goodbye to Fred and left the shop with Narcissa. "Is everything alright  
  
Narcissa?" "Yes, I am fine.." Emeline took her mother-in-laws hand. "I know  
  
about you and my father.."   
  
Fred had left the shop for half an hour to buy Leyas Christmas gift, when  
  
he returned Leya stood waiting for him. She was wearing a nougat-colored  
  
dress. She looked like a dream. Fred dropped his law, amazed. "Wow... You  
  
look... wonderfull Leya.." Madam Malkins came out from the workroom. "We  
  
still need the last touch up.." She smiled at Fred. "Okay.." "Come Mrs.  
  
Weasley, lets get you off it so we can make a matching suit for your husband."  
  
Leya followed Madam Malkins out into the back and came back to Fred a few  
  
minutes later. "Your turn Freddie." Fred pulled her into a deep kiss before  
  
walking into the workroom. "Youngsters." He heard Madam Malkins whisper  
  
with a smile. "I'll go out and buy the rest.. Do you need anything Fred?" "No I'm  
  
fine Leya.. Have fun."  
  
Leya walked into the Quidditch shop and looked around when she heard  
  
Emelines voice. "No, he has that... What doesn't he have?" "I don't know Mrs.  
  
Malfoy.." Leya looked around the corner, Emeline wasn't with Narcissa. "You  
  
often go shopping with your mother-in-law?" She asked stepping forward.  
  
Emeline smiled at her. "No... But Lucius have ran off to France and Draco is  
  
at the ministry and we both needed to come outside and to do the last  
  
Christmas shopping.." She smiled. "Do you often go shopping with your  
  
husband?" Leya smiled back. "Yes, Fred likes buying things to me.. Are you  
  
looking for a gift to Draco?" Emeline nodded. "Yes, but it seems he have  
  
everything... Are you looking for one to Fred?" "Yes and I know what to buy.."  
  
Emeline looked at her with a little envy in her eyes. "What are you giving him?"  
  
Leya shook her head. "Im not telling.." The expedient found a new thing. "No.."  
  
Emeline said, I'll go some where else." Leya looked over Emelines shoulder.  
  
"Stop, that what I came for.." "Do you want me to wrap it up? We have some  
  
beautiful paper whit snowflakes on it." "Yes.." Leya found her purse and opened  
  
it. "How much?" The expedient looked at the prize tag. "3 Galleons and 4  
  
Knuts, Mrs. Weasley." Leya found the money and put them on the counter. The  
  
expedient put the present in a bag and handed it to Leya with a 'Have a nice  
  
day'. Emeline smiled to her friend as they left the shop together. "Where're did  
  
Fred go?" Leya smiled. "No where... No, he's a Madam Malkins." Emeline  
  
nodded. "She luckily have Draco measures, so I just need to decide how I want  
  
his suit to look like.." They turned a corner and stood looking into Knockturn  
  
Alley. "We better turn around and go the other way," Leya said, but Emeline  
  
didn't hear her, she had seen Draco walk into one of the shops along with a  
  
small group of Ministry of Magic officers. "Emeline?" Emeline blinked. "Yes?"  
  
Leya looked concerned at her. "Are you okay?" Emeline nodded, "Come, lets  
  
go buy a gift for Draco.." Leya took a look down alley before following Emeline  
  
into the next shop.   
  
They looked at many shops, but eighter Emeline couldn't concentrate, or  
  
it was ver hard to find a present for Draco Malfoy. Leya left Emeline in The  
  
Leaky Cauldron, to go get Fred. She walked into Madam Malkins, where Fred  
  
was standing paying the close. "It'll be..." Leya closed her ears, she didn't  
  
wanted to know the price. ".. Knuts.." Madam Malkin finished. Fred gave her  
  
the money. "Can you send it to us?" The old lady in the purple cloak smiled.  
  
"Yes.." When outside the Shop, Leya grabbed Fred free hand holding it tight.  
  
Fred knew she was worried, but didn't ask her. They were quickly home and   
  
Fred went directly to his beloved kitchen. "How hungry are you Leya?"  
  
"Starving.." She called at him, smiling at she walked into her office. She looked  
  
out of the window, the sun was setting. She lit a few candles and sat down to  
  
write a letter. But after a quarter, there was still not a single dot on the paper.  
  
Fred came into her. "What's on your mind?" Leya looked up at him. "Emeline..  
  
I think there's something wrong.. I think she saw something down at Knockturn  
  
Alley.." Fred leaned up against the desk looking at his wife. "What were you  
  
doing there?" Leya looked up at him. "Nothing, we just reached that part of the  
  
alley and looked down at it..." Fred bended down and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Maybe it's just a little Christmas stress? She is throwing this years big event."   
  
Leya smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's properly it. Is dinner done?" Fred smiled  
  
at her. "Yes, of course.." 


	4. Family

Hogwarts castle exuded by Christmas happiness. Emeline was  
  
having a hard time, making her 7th year N.E.W.T. students concentrate.  
  
She tapped her wand at the desk, they all looked at her, like they've never  
  
seen her before. "I know you're all going home today, but please concentrate  
  
on your potions.." The students began to work again. Emeline looked into  
  
the cauldrons as she walked around in the classroom. There was a knock  
  
on the door. Emeline looked up, "Enter." A young Gryffindor girl opened the  
  
door, she had long curly red hair, and looked frightened at Emeline. "Yes  
  
ms. Weasley?" She smiled at the girl, it was Percys daughter. "There's a  
  
visitor to you, in Professor McGonagalls office.." Emeline nodded. "I'll be  
  
there.." She turned back to her class, it's your lucky day boys and girls.  
  
Clean up and go pack for the holiday!" A lot of smiles greeted her as they  
  
left the classroom, but one students behind. The red-haired Gryffindor boy,  
  
took extremely long time about packing his things together. "Mr. Weasley?"  
  
He turned to her. "Yes Professor?" She smiled at him. "Hurry up... Your  
  
father will be home for Christmas I'm sure of it.." He looked shocked at her.  
  
"You haven't heard? They were attacked in one of the shops in  
  
Knockturnalley.." "What?" The door opened and Percy Weasley walked in.  
  
He smiled at his nephew, who quickly left the classroom. "What happened  
  
to Draco?" Emeline asked him. "Mrs. Malfoy, please calm down.. Have a  
  
seat.." Emeline sat down, against her will, but feeling it might be the best  
  
thing to do. "Mrs. Malfoy, your husband is at St. Mungos. He's badly  
  
injured.." Emeline looked at him. "What happened?" Percy sat down, he took  
  
of his hat and looked seriously at her. "The were ambushed, Draco was the  
  
first to enter the shop.. And therefor.." He couldn't finish his sentence, the  
  
water in her eyes ran over. "I want to see him.." Percy nodded, of course."  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at St. Mungos. Percy let Emeline up  
  
many stairs, and turned many corners. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, rest, you have to  
  
be fresh when your wife arrives." Emeline heard Ginnys voice behind the  
  
curtains, that separated Emeline from Dracos bed. She pulled the curtains  
  
away and looked at Draco. He had a lot of bandages on and a big open  
  
wound on his stomach. "Emeli.." His voice died, but he smiled seeing his  
  
wife. Emeline ran to him and kissed him. "What happened?" He shook his  
  
head, not ready to tell. Emeline nodded and kissed him again. Ginny stood  
  
with some bandages in her hand. "Is he going to be okay?" "Yes.. I'll just put  
  
these on him, and them you can have him home tomorrow." Emeline got up,  
  
making room for Ginny. She put the bandages on the wound, Draco winced  
  
by her touched, but didn't speak. "Now, merry Christmas, I'll come a check  
  
on you tomorrow Mr. Malfoy, and send you home." Ginny left them, pulling  
  
Perscy with her. "Oh Draco.." Emeline sat down on the chair beside the bed  
  
and took his hand. He looked at her. "I'm going to be just fine.. My father  
  
was here just before you came.." Emeline nodded. "But.. How did he know  
  
you were here?" "He was here when I arrived." Emeline nodded and looked  
  
down. "Don't worry about him, worry about me." He smiled. "I'll be fine..  
  
What about you? How are you?" She smiled. "I'm fine Draco." He put a  
  
hand on her stomach. "The baby is fine too.. But we lost out house elf.."  
  
"What?!" He made a move to get up, but it clearly hurt to mush and he  
  
stayed laying down. "What?" Emeline took a deep breath. "Your father  
  
visited me the other day, and before he left he said something like 'sorry if  
  
I hurt your house elf', and when I found Clay he was laying on the stairs  
  
bleeding, dead." Draco nodded, "has a new one arrived?" "Yes.. A female  
  
one called Sia, she has a... err.. Young one with her.." Draco smiled. "Go  
  
home Emeline, I'll be fine, I'll come home as soon as possible tomorrow."  
  
Emeline nodded. She got up to leave, she was opening the curtains when  
  
she heard Draco. "Did you get a dress? And a suit for me?" She turned to  
  
him and smiled, "of course.."  
  
It was late night when Lucius returned home from. He had again had  
  
a wonderful time with Lucretia, but he had been in England fr more than just  
  
a few second before returning home, this time.. He tiptoed up the stairs, not  
  
wanting to wake Narcissa. He stepped into the blue bedroom and lit a few  
  
candles. He put the bottle down at his bedside table, the liquid inside had a  
  
colour of deep red, it was blood, Lucius's blood. He looked over at Narcissa,  
  
she was curled up in one of the corners in the big double bed. He smiled,  
  
seeing she was wearing the white silk nightgown, he had bought her, just  
  
before being sent to Azkaban. He took of his cloth and put on his dark-green  
  
pyjamas, and sat down on the bed. He pulled up the blankets and put them  
  
gently over his wife, then he laid down beside her, she moved closer to hm  
  
in her sleep and ended up using his stomach as a pillow. He was quit  
  
surprised by himself, seven years ago, he would have pushed her away with  
  
a angry face, but today, he simply stroke her long blond hair. She opened  
  
her eyes slowly, looking at him. "Sorry.." She moved away from him and  
  
looked at him, with scared eyes. Lucius gave her a gentle smile and took her  
  
hand. "I don't mind.." He moved closer to her, still seeing the fear in her  
  
eyes, he out his free hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said  
  
and kiss her. She immediately gave into his kiss. Felling him rolling on top  
  
of her made her smile. "It's good to have you home again.." He kissed her  
  
again. nor responding to her. She didn't mind that he didn't answered her,  
  
but she let out a moan as he began to touch her.   
  
When Narcissa woke up the next morning, she could still feel, every  
  
little kiss Lucius had given her with his rough lips, around on her body.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the big bed again.  
  
She heard Lucius in the adjacent bathroom. He was humming softly. She  
  
eyes the bottle on the bedside table, knowing exactly what it was for. She  
  
frown, she knew she was sharing him with Lucretia, and that Lucius  
  
always would choose Lucretia over her. But she wasn't going to give him  
  
the choice. Lucius came out from the bathroom, with only a towel around  
  
his waist. He smiled down at her. "I filled the tub for you.." He bend over  
  
and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Thanks Lucius." Narcissa got up  
  
and went to the bathroom. She sat all relaxed when she heard Lucius  
  
opening all the draws and cupboards, she didn't say anything. "Narcissa?  
  
Where's my comb?" He had only been able to find her hairbrush, and he  
  
would only use that, if his comb was lost for good. "It's in the middle draw  
  
in my dressing table." Lucius, nodded, though they were in separate  
  
rooms. He opened the draw and found the comb. He drew the comb  
  
through his long blond hair and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair  
  
had stared greying in the top, though it was hard to see for the untrained  
  
eyes, because his hair from the natures side was greyish-blond. While he  
  
looked into the mirror, he could see, Narcissa coming out from the bath,  
  
she was wearing her bathrobe and had a towel around her hair. Lucius  
  
moved away from the mirror and went to the dressing room to get  
  
dressed. When he returned to the bedroom, Narcissa was dressed and  
  
doing her hair. He took up his black bandeau and gave it to Narcissa.  
  
"Will you help me?" She put a last hairpin in her hair and got up. "Are you  
  
going anywhere?" She asked, tying a long bow. "Yes, I'm going to pay  
  
Aberforth Dumbledore a little visit." "Dumbledores brother? Is that a wise  
  
thing to do Lucius?" He turned around and took hold of her wrests. "Yes,  
  
I'll be careful, don't worry.. After that I might take a quick trip to France.."  
  
Narcissa looked at his hands, he wasn't holding her with his normal  
  
strength. "Okay... when will you be back?" He let go of her, but she took  
  
his hands. "I don't know Cissa..." She smiled at him. "You just called me  
  
Cissa, you haven't called me that since we left school.." He looked at her  
  
smiling face, if that was all he had to do to make her happy. "I did.. " He  
  
smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he pulled his hands out of hers  
  
and went to get the bottle of blood. "You don't want some breakfast  
  
before leaving?" He shook his head and opened the door to the corridor.  
  
"Have you bought a dress yet?" She nodded. "Yes, and it'll du just fine  
  
with your black suit." "Good." He exited the room and went down the stair,  
  
on the last step Narcissa called him. "Lucius... you're not bringing  
  
anything with you home.." He smiled to himself, Narcissa had always  
  
been afraid of sickness, she had refused, to be in the same room with  
  
Draco, when he had the chicken pox as a child. He turned around and  
  
looked up at her. "No. Narcissa, she's a vampire.." She nodded. "I knew  
  
that.. Have a nice day Lucius.." he smiled, he couldn't help it, for the first  
  
time in years, he felt the love for Narcissa, as he felt when they were in  
  
school. He blew her a kiss and opened the door. But at the same time he  
  
took hold of the handle, there was a knock on the door. Lucius stepped  
  
away from the door and let the house elf opened the door.  
  
A young woman stood outside the door. Her long cobber-red hair,  
  
fell down her back in soft corkscrew curls, and her eyes were blue as the  
  
sky on a summer day. "Hello.. Could you please tell me, if I'm at the  
  
Malfoy Manor?" Lucius stepped forward and looked at her. "You are.. I'm  
  
Lucius Malfoy, what cane I do for you, miss?" She smiled showing her  
  
perfect strait white teeth. "Miss Karkaroff. I'm looking for mt sister,  
  
Emeline Malfoy, born Andrews Snape." Lucius smiled. "That'll be my  
  
daughter-in-law. Come in, I was just on my way out, but you can talk to  
  
my wife, Narcissa." Narcissa had come down the stairs, she held her  
  
hand out to greet the young woman. "Come with me to the salon, miss  
  
Karkaroff." She led her to the salon and asked the house elf to bring them  
  
some tea. They sat down. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled. "You  
  
may call my Narcissa." The young woman smile, "Than you may call me  
  
Anabella. As you properly heard, am I looking for my sister, can you tell  
  
me where she lives?" Narcissa smiled and took the cup of tea the house  
  
elf was handing her. "Anabella, to tell the truth, have Emeline never  
  
spoken of you.." Anabella nodded. "I should have known.. She's my elder  
  
sister, well half sister, we share the same mother.. We've been through a  
  
lot together.. Well she's been through a lot, with me looking at it. And now  
  
I'm about to marry and would like to be freed from my nightmares."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "Emeline doesn't talk much about her life in Bulgaria,  
  
I've only heard her mention it once.. But she lives in the new Malfoy  
  
Manor, it's just south of London." Narcissa took a sip of her tea.  
  
Anabellas loosened her scarf. "Do you think she'll speak to me?" "Yes,  
  
Emeline is very friendly, she doesn't have any enemies or people she  
  
dislikes, except your parents.." Anabella nodded. "I know that, and it's  
  
very understandable in Emeline situation. They were.. Pretty hard on her  
  
at times.. That's why I want to talk to her." Narcissa nodded. "Okay..I  
  
understand, but listen to my advise now, her husband, my son, was hurt  
  
badly on work yesterday and is returning home today, and your sister is  
  
trowing this Christmas's big event, so she might be a little stressed... I  
  
would advise you to wait. Unless you are going back to Bulgaria now to  
  
celebrate Christmas?" Anabella shook her head. "No, I doubt I can go  
  
back to Bulgaria ever again.." She put a hand on her stomach. "You see,  
  
I'm pregnant. Pregnancy outside marriage, isn't very popular in Bulgaria.  
  
The short story is that I was kicked out of my home and was to be cursed,  
  
by the higest wizard in town, but I choose to flee. And luckily my fiance  
  
chose to go with me." "Ohh.. I didn't know.." Narcissa got up. "Where're  
  
you living?" Anabella followed Narcissa example. "In a sweet little house  
  
in the country, well hidden.." "Good... Follow the advise, and I think  
  
everything will go just fine." Anabella thanked Narcissa and left to go  
  
home. 


	5. Introducing the Characters

1 Emeline Malfoy: Wife of Draco, daughter of Severus 21/22 at age, befriended  
  
by many. Part time potion teacher at Hogwarts  
  
2 *Draco Malfoy: Husband to Emeline, works for the ministry, innocently  
  
haunted by aurors. 23/24 at age.  
  
3 Lucretia Lestrange: Vampire, mistress to Lucius Malfoy, friend of the majority.   
  
4 *Lucius Malfoy: Lucius Malfoy as we know him from the books. Just escaped  
  
from Azkaban after 7 years as a prisoner. Cruel and cunning, but has a soft  
  
spot for his daughter-in-law. Father of Draco.  
  
5 *Narcissa Malfoy: The quiet and careful wife of Lucius. Mother of Draco.  
  
Have grown to be a woman of secrets, while Lucius was at Azkaban. Has  
  
found a friend and lover in Severus.   
  
6 *Severus Snape: Potion master at Hogwarts, father of Emeline, lover to  
  
Narcissa, his old school crush. Former married to Julie Andrews. Afraid that  
  
Lucius will discover his relationship with Narcissa. Still a spy for the order.   
  
7 Julie Andrews Karkaroff: Mother of Emeline. They aren't on speaking terms.  
  
Wife of Karkaroff. Lives in Bulgaria. Was admired by her daughter, until  
  
Emeline discovered the truth. Deputy headmistress at Durmstrang.  
  
8 *Igor Karkaroff: Former headmaster at Durmstrang. Now hidding in the  
  
mountains in Bulgaria. Husband to Julie, father of Anabella. A deatheather.   
  
9 *Remus Lupin: Teacher of DADA at Hogwarts. Adoptive father of Leya.  
  
Friend of the Weasleys, a werewolf.   
  
10 Leya Wealey: Daughter of Remus, wife of Fred Weasley. Headauror. Has  
  
been fleeing all her life from Lucius, now the haunting has turned the other way.  
  
Befriended by many. 22 at age   
  
11 *Fred Weasley: Husband of Leya, co-owner of the 3W. Uses most of his  
  
time at home, doing housework.   
  
12 *Ron Weasley: Headauror, single, Leya and Harrys boss.Normall sends  
  
Leya out on the most dangerous missions, because him and Fred had a  
  
disagreement years ago.   
  
13 *Ginny Weasley: Married to Harry. Healer at St. Mungos.   
  
14 *Harry Potter: Husband to Ginny. Headauror and the closest co-worker to  
  
Leya. Still 'The boy who lived'   
  
14 *Minerva McGonagall: Wife of Albus, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts,  
  
Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration teacher. Still working for the order.  
  
Befriended by, Leya, Lucretia and Remus.  
  
15 *Albus Dumbledore: Happily married to Minerva. Headmaster at Hogwarts.  
  
Befriended even by his enemies (mostly because they were all his students  
  
once)  
  
16 Anabella Karkaroff: The unknown ½ sister of Emeline. Traitor in her fathers  
  
(Igor Karkaroff) eyes.   
  
The names with a star (*) don't belong to me, they belong to Joanne Kathleen  
  
Rowling, (one of) the most beloved authors of our days. The rest of the  
  
characters belong to me and my friends! Thanks for letting me borrow your  
  
beloved Charries. 


End file.
